


Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

by thisisamadhouse



Series: The Queen and her little Prince [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DimpleQueen, F/M, Mary Poppins is a hit even in Storybrooke, regalbeliever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: In which both a 4-years-old Henry and later Roland are impressed by Regina’s ability to sing Mary Poppins’ star song.





	Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

It was his new obsession, at four-and-a-half years old -and the ‘and a half’ was extremely important, thank you very much-, preschooler Henry Daniel Mills had become completely enamoured with Disney’s most magical nanny, not that Regina could really blame him. It was so difficult to find a Disney movie she couldn’t relate to in some way that she was very, very glad he had chosen this one.

She was already having a hard enough time keeping him away from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and her little boy would never see it if she could prevent it. She had even considered banishing it from town entirely, the outrage she had felt the first and only time she had stumbled upon that atrocity still quite present and intense, but then the questions it would raise dissuaded her, she didn’t think that 'traumatic childhood memories’ trigger would quite cut it.

So, yes, Mary Poppins was a great choice in her book, except for one tiny little detail: the song, because of course out of the 16 songs in this movie, Henry had to choose the one with the toughest word she ever had to pronounce. She wasn’t quite satisfied with her very first attempt at singing along, but Henry’s laugh and the way he had rolled on the floor, unable to stop his giggles, in a merciless mocking, made it worth it somehow.

After that she had watched and rewatched the scene in secret until she had gotten it right. She would never forget her little Prince’s amazed expression when she was able to lower the sound and replace Julie Andrews, and she felt a bit ashamed at how much she had cursed the woman during her 'training sessions’.

“Again, Mommy, again,” he had chanted, and for hours the song was on repeat until her voice was hoarse.

For weeks, he couldn’t go to sleep unless she sung it to him, she even learned to say it backwards to his utter delight. He was proud as a peacock that she could do it as well as Mary Poppins herself.

When the phase passed and he found himself a new hero, one she couldn’t quite compete with, she couldn’t help the sadness she felt, but she kept those memories close to her heart. Especially when a few years later, she found herself wishing for a Mary Poppins intervention as her relationship with her son took a turn for the worst.

These were the only ones she couldn’t bring herself to share with Emma Swan when she sent her with Henry across the town line, they were theirs, hers and her son’s, no one would ever claim them.

Almost two years later, all reunited and living in the mansion again, with Robin and Roland, Henry introduced the boy to the special brand of magic from the Victorian’s age. Regina had just rocked the new addition to their family to sleep and was closing the door to the nursery, when she faintly heard the tune coming from the living-room and recognized it immediately.

She descended the stairs silently and listened as her son told Roland that 'Mom can sing it just as well as Mary Poppins’, the boy gasped and turned to her when she joined them.

“Is it true, Regina? Can you really?”

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,” was her reply, the word forming easily on her tongue even if she hadn’t said it in years, and Roland gaped at her.

“Again, Regina, again,” he said, and tears formed in her eyes when she caught Henry’s gaze, his knowing smile letting her know that he was more than aware of the struggles of the past few weeks, and it was his way to help.

Once more the house resounded with Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke’s voices, and Regina found that she couldn’t wait until the tiny redhead naping upstairs could join the show. She could do it, she thought, for her children she could do anything, including letting that innocent baby into her heart, no more reservations, no more doubts.

“ _But better use it carefully_

 _Or it could change your life_.

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious._ ”


End file.
